A Loose Thread
by Quitting Time
Summary: This is an alternate one shot sequel to the story "Breaking Point" by TheBluePill. One day Tori broke up with Jade, causing the Goth to leave for good. We look at what happened to Tori after that and we see how that one decision affected her life. A two chapter Jori story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**A lose thread.**

**Authors note: I read a one shot story the other day called, "Breaking Point." By TheBluePill. I found the story to be sad, moving and it really seemed to grab me. It's been on my mind ever since I read it. I kept wondering what would happen to Tori. Today I had some time and started to write and the story came out rather quickly. So with permission of TheBluePill here is an alternative sequel to their wonderful story. "Breaking Point."**

**Tori's POV**

I have a red sweater, a red sweater which I love. But on the seam between the sleeve and the main part of the sweater a loose thread is sticking out. I dare not pull on it. Even though I see it every time I wear it, I dare not.

Why?

Because the last time I pulled on a thread. A thread that I thought insignificant at the time, it unraveled my whole life.

I remember at the time, the reasons seemed perfectly logical and clear to me why I wanted a break from Jade. As is said, at the time the reasons were clear at the time, but now I can't exactly remember why. Now, what little I remember of the reason or reasons after 12 years, they look pointless and stupid.

The day I told her, I saw her stiffen briefly and for an instant a look of deep pain crossed her face briefly then she quickly composed herself and seemed to return to her normal self. Seconds later, I could only see her customary scowl and a pair of beautiful eyes that showed no emotion what so ever. Myself, I felt both relief and terror at the same time.

"What have I done?" I thought in the seconds after I said we needed a break.

I answered my own question a moment later, what you wanted to do.

She left town a few days later, telling me goodbye before she left. At the time, I was too stunned to realize that I would never see her again. I was in denial.

My first dose of reality was when I dialed Jades number and the patient sounding message said.

_"The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please check your number and try again."_

Want to hear something funny or sad, depending how you look at it. I still have her number in my phone. Even though it's long since been disconnected I still have it. A single connection that I refuse to part with.

I wish I could remember exactly why I broke up with Jade. At least then, I could try and come to terms with it.

Come to terms what that single decision undid everything important to me.

I quickly realized my friends Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie were still on contact with Jade. I would hear bits of conversation mentioning her. Of course the second they realized I was near, that conversation would come to a screeching halt.

Any time I brought up Jade, the subject of the conversation quickly was changed.

They were my friends but now a wall existed between them and me. They couldn't confide in me. I suppose I could have tried to open up more or maybe a different approach. I had hurt Jade and hurt her badly and at times I sensed the anger they had towards me. After a while I began to resent them. They talked to Jade and I couldn't. Another mistake; letting my jealousy get the best of me.

After graduation I stopped calling them. I hoped they would call me to see why I hadn't called, but much to my disappointment, they didn't. I can't blame them now.

I haven't spoken to any of them in years.

The thread that I had pulled had unraveled my relationship with Jade and now my relationship with my friends.

I still had my music, the one last love of my life. I recorded songs and put out demos. I worked very hard at my craft.

"You lack feeling." Was an offhand comment that a producer I was auditioning for said.

At the time, I thought that meant sing louder which I did. But he smiled graciously and said, "Thank you, but you just don't have what we're looking for."

The others I auditioned for or sent tapes too were also kind, but it never panned out. Again I was told I lack feeling. The usually said it in a different way, but that's what they meant.

I didn't get it at the time, but my heart was gone and you can't sing from the heart when you don't have one. My heard didn't break you see, it just up and left.

I tried and I tried and I tried, but I never became a singer. I even auditioned for a few bands, but again nothing panned out.

That thread unraveled yet another part of my life, my hope to be a singer. I can sing but I find it painful somehow.

I dated and even had some relationships in college, with both men and women. They never seemed to last. Looking back I realized that I had subconsciously sabotaged them all. I held back my affections or just wasn't open or something else. They all got tired of me and moved on. I never cheated or abused any of them. I was nice and pleasant, I just didn't love. In any case, the shadow of Jade loomed over each and every relationship I had.

More of my life became unraveled.

Just after college I happened to see it, It was a blurb in the papers.

_"Award winning Stage Actress, Jade West to marry German girlfriend, Kirsten Graf._

_Jade West, who's been wowing audiences all over Europe, just announced her engagement to Kirsten Graf, whom she met 2 years ago while on vacation in…._

I couldn't read any further. I wanted to cry but oddly found myself unable. I don't think I even can cry any more.

She had moved on and found love, despite the fact that she loved me. I remember her saying that once.

Having lost Jade, my friends, my seeming ability to have a long term relationship and my ambition to be a singer I moved on best I could.

When I said the thread unraveled my life, that wasn't completely accurate. What it did was unravel the life I wanted to live. I have a different life now.

Now 12 years after I broke up with Jade, I'm 30 years old and work in the personal department of the police department. My father helped me get the Job. I'm not a cop; I'm just a person who helps push papers. It's a decent job and one with very good benefits. I work with nice people and I even have my own office with a view that overlooks a beautiful park.

I have friends, not many but a few friends. They're not like my old friends. I could tell my old friends anything, my new friends I can't. None of them know that I once dated famous actress, Jade West.

I live a quiet and rather mundane life now. I don't cut myself, drink too much, take drugs, party all the time or sleep around. I saved my money and bought a modest condo and drive a new Kia Car. I do things with my friends and still managed to date here and there. None of my relationships last, however. My only steady relationship is with my cat, Arthur. I've come to the conclusion that, deep down I don't feel worthy of having a real one.

It's a quiet, safe and simple life.

I hate it.

I don't live anymore, I exist.

There's a difference between living and existing. Once I lived, I mean really lived. Now I just stumble through life, half asleep.

It's not the life I want, but I've come to the conclusion it's the one I deserve.

One I deserve for sending Jade away. The look on her face the first look of hurt before she covered it up, remains etched in my mind. It remains like a deep and painful wound that won't heal. It never will and I deserve that pain.

I've since learned that many of our mental wounds are self-inflicted. Mine was inflicted some 12 years ago and I'm just going to have to live with it.

It was a Saturday night, which meant going bowling with my friends Peter, Jamie and Kayla. I do enjoy bowling with my friends, it passes the time and they're all pleasant company. A few pitchers of beer and some friendly conversation and for a while I feel like a real living person again.

On the third game I bowled the lowest score on the 5th frame. For us that's the beer frame. Whomever bowl's the lowest on the 5th frame, has to buy the next pitcher of beer. Hence the term, beer frame.

So I pulled out 10 dollars and walked to the bar and nearly walked straight into Jade.

She looked very much the same, still stunningly beautiful, though her hair was much shorter. I did however notice two things. One was a woman with short strawberry blond hair holding her hand and of course a wedding ring with a huge diamond, on her finger.

My self-inflicted wound suddenly grew about 10 sizes.

For an instant we looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to see something, any kind of emotional response. But her expression and demeanor was guarded, showing no trace of any real emotion. Jade was always good at that.

"Tori?" She said in a bland, but pleasant fashion.

"Hello Jade?" I said, simply wanting to die.

"Who's this dear?" Said the woman with Jade, in a thick German accent.

Jade looked to the woman. "Kirsten, this is Tori, a girl I used to go to high school with."

As if it hurt already, I suddenly felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart when I realized that not only has she never mentioned me to her wife, but I've been demoted from ex-girlfriend to, girl I used to go to high school with.

Kirsten smiled warmly and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Kirsten West. Pleased to meet you."

Kirsten West, please don't ever say that name to me again.

I put on my most convincing smile and shook her hand which was warm and soft. "I'm Tori, Vega, Nice meet you."

My pain quickly converted into jealously. I hate your very existence Kirsten, please die horribly.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jade eyeing me carefully, I'm fairly certain I wasn't fooling her a bit.

Kirsten looked to Jade. "I need to use the powder room dear to check my makeup. I'll meet you by the door. Why don't you chat with you friend for a minute."

That convinced me right there that Jade never mentioned me once to her before. Otherwise, Kirsten would have never left me alone with her wife. It's obvious, that I've faded from having any significance in Jade's life.

"Sure, I'll only be a minute." Jade said, as Kirsten walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"So how have you been?" Jade said, after waiting a moment for Kirsten to get out of earshot.

"Fine. I see you're doing well. Your wife seems very nice and is very pretty." I said with a fake smile that I knew perfectly well Jade could see right through. At the same time I shifted my feet nervously, as the whole conversation had a very strange, awkward and uneasy feel to it.

"Thank you."

"So what brings you here?" I found myself wondering what an A-list actress of Jade's stature was doing in a dumpy bowling alley in LA, on a Saturday night."

Jade looked around. "I'm co-producing a film and a few scenes take place in a bowling alley. I had a bit of time before my wife and are supposed to meet our friends for drinks. So we stopped in to see the place. See if it would fit with what we have in mind."

"That's good to see your expanding into other areas. I've seen all your films. You're great." I just lied through my teeth. I haven't seen a single one of Jade's films. You can probably guess why.

"Thank you. So what do you do now?"

"I work for the police department. I work in personnel, specifically with helping retired officers with their pension benefits. I just got promoted last year."

"That's real good."

I suddenly heard a shout from my friend peter. "Hey Vega! You're holding us up. It's your turn. Where's the beer?"

Jade looked to my friends then to me. "Looks like you have to get going. We'll it was nice seeing you. See you around."

That was it, 12 years and we have a nothing conversation. There's so much I want to say, but can't or won't or am just too afraid to say.

I nodded and took the cowards way out. "Nice seeing you again. Bye Jade."

Jade then turned and walked about 5 feet when my heart seemed to suddenly burst and a whole stream of thoughts came pouring out of my mouth.

"Jade. I have to say this. Say this now, cause it's killing me. I was stupid, horribly stupid and I can't even remember why I did it anymore. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I sent you away. It was the stupidest thing I've done in whole my life. Maybe it makes me utterly pathetic to admit this, but not a day goes by where I don't regret what I did by hurting you. I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you on the spot or dig up ancient history, but it's killing me. I am so sorry Jade." At the end I shed a single tear and my voice cracked. It was first tear that I had shed in years.

Jade paused, her back to me, as I spoke. After a few seconds where the only sound to be heard was was the sound of bowling balls hitting pins, she said quietly.

"Good night Tori." Then she walked away without looking back.

It took me a few moments to compose myself and I found myself watching as Jade meet her wife by the door, give her a loving kiss and leave the bowling alley. I wanted to look away, but like passing some sort of gruesome accident on the highway, I just couldn't.

She had moved on and I hadn't. But it was my doing and I was the one that pulled the loose thread that unraveled everything important to me.

I returned to my game and played the rest feeling like a total zombie. My friends hardly seemed to notice I was now very much out of it. My old friends would have picked up on it right away.

I had spilled my guts to Jade and all I got was, "Good night Tori." I suppose I deserve that.

I left the bowling alley feeling very depressed and lonely. I of course knew that I would pull myself back together by Monday and return to my self-inflicted life.

Oddly I heard my phone ring some time during the night. Half asleep I looked at my alarm clock to see was nearly 4 in the morning. I picked up the phone, wondering if there was some sort of family emergency.

It was a number I didn't recognize. Normally I wouldn't answer a strange call at night, but something spurred me to.

"Hello?"

A second later I heard an unmistakable voice. It was a voice which belonged to a woman I once sent away.

"Tori?"

**I meant this to be a one shot. Why Jade called Tori and what she says, I'll leave that up to you. But TheBluePill's original story haunted me and I couldn't resist making a follow up of my own. **

**This is a story how one decision, seemingly insignificant at the time,can cause your whole life to unravel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**A loose thread.**

**Chapter 2**

**By Popular demand, I have made a 2nd and final chapter to this story. Which resolves the cliffhanger I left. I hope you like it.**

**Tori's POV.**

All of a sudden, after Jade seemingly blows my heartfelt confession of guilt off, she calls me in the middle of the night. I was stunned to say the least.

"Yes." Was all my half asleep/half stunned mind could come up with to say.

"Do you still love me? You never actually said it." I could hear Jade say in a hushed tone of voice. Not only that I could detect a hint of emotion this time. I half wondered if she was drunk but she didn't sound that way.

An even more bizarre question for an already bizarre phone call, I thought. Still I couldn't help but ask.

"What difference does it make?"

"Just answer it." Jade said, now sounding oddly impatient.

I sighed, not knowing if this was a cruel joke or what. "Yes."

"I got to go, Thank you. Good night Tori." Was all I heard, before the line abruptly went dead.

I sat in bed for a long time after that, wondering what that meant. Why did Jade need to know if I still loved her. It should have been obvious but again I never actually said it. The whole thing was upsetting and disturbing. I felt emotionally torn up for weeks after that.

I never managed to get back to sleep.

In the days and weeks after that, I was tempted to call the number back. But part of me felt like I would be pulling on yet another loose thread. Ultimately I was too afraid to do so as I had no idea what I'd be walking in to. Perhaps she was merely satisfying some bit of curiosity and calling back would only worsen things. Maybe she was just being cruel and did it to torture me for dredging up the past.

Over the last few years, I had avoided as much as I could any entertainment news about Jade and or her wife. What little I did pick up over time indicated a happy marriage. Jade was a successful A-list actress and Kirsten owned an art gallery or something and they owned a big mansion in Beverly Hills. I had no reason to doubt that anything was wrong.

Even though I didn't call back that phone call kept running through my head. It all boiled down to one question.

"Why did she need to know I still loved her?"

If she wanted to torture me she succeeded, as I kept asking that question over and over and over again.

5 months later I was sitting at home on a Tuesday night watching the evening news when the phone rang. I looked at the phone and it was Jade's number again. My heart couldn't help but feel a quick stabbing pain at seeing that number.

Again not sure what it was about, I answered.

"Hello."

"You never called me back." Was Jade's response.

"Was I supposed too?" I said, letting some bitterness creep into my voice.

I could hear a faint sigh on the other end. "No. I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

Silence was Jade's only reply. All I could hear was her breathing on the other end.

I wasn't sure what to say. It was yet another confusing and strange conversation. You would think talking to Jade again would be something I'd want, but with each passing second the conversation seemed to become more painful as my wound kept getting larger and larger.

"Jade?"

After another few seconds of silence. "Yes." However this time I heard her sniffling. She'd been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not working. Me and Kirsten."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jade's reply was quick and rather harsh. "No you're not."

Hearing that, something inside me simply snapped. "Jade. Why call me then? Why tell me that? Why ask if I still love you. Ok, I screwed up. I broke up with you and believe me. I've paid the price. If you have a problem with you wife, than you should be talking to your wife. Work out your problems and fix your marriage. Not calling me and turning me emotionally inside out. I don't need you do to that, I've done a pretty good job of doing that myself. You want me to jump in the sack with you, liven up your boring marriage, piss off your wife or get back at her for fucking the pool boy. Or maybe this is some sick twisted game of yours where you get back at me by fucking with my head."

"NO!" Jade said, obviously crying.

By this point I was on an uncontrollable rant and couldn't stop myself. "What you need is to fix your own problems. Fix your marriage. I'm not the solution to yours and you're not the solution to mine. For 12 years I thought that you were, as I tore myself up, day after day for breaking up with you. Yes I love you, so much if fucking hurts and I've never been able to forgive myself for breaking up with you and that's poisoned everything in my life. Ok, I should have kept my trap shut at the bowling alley. That was out of line and I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to call me up in the middle of the night, turn me inside out and then not call me for 5 months and then just dump your bad marriage on me. That's not fair Jade. Not fair to me or Kirsten. SOLVE YOUR OWN DAM PROBLEMS."

I threw the phone against the wall at this point where is shattered, then for the first time in 12 years broke down into tears. I had just ranted and basically blew Jade's head off. It's so ironic that our first real conversation I would tear into her like that.

I had no idea what I said was the right or wrong thing to say, but it felt good to say it. Somehow I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Thinking back to my rant, though it was extremely angry, I knew it was the truth. I had to forgive myself and solve my own problems. Running back to Jade or her running to me; I'm not sure if that would actually solve things.

I just wish I'd figured that out some 12 years ago.

After crying for more than an hour, I fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next day at lunch I went to the cellular store to get a new phone. I kept my number but this time, when I put my contacts in my new phone, I didn't put Jade's number back in.

Somehow by yelling at her, I managed to banish her ghost. Maybe it wasn't fair to her, but I needed to do it. After a day or so I did realize that I overreacted and was a bit harsher on Jade than I should have.

I did feel guilty about it for a few days, but then I realized that it was pointless. She hated me now and there was nothing I could do about it. If I allowed my guilt to bother me, I would just be repeating the same mistake as before.

Over the next few weeks, I finally came to terms with what I did. It didn't matter why I broke up with Jade all those years ago, even though I no longer remember. All that matters is that I realize that I made a mistake and people make mistakes.

You make a mistake, you pick yourself up, dust yourself off and move on, trying to not repeat it. I knew I would always feel bad about breaking up with Jade, after that I refused to let it bother me anymore.

It was all over and done with.

A few weeks later a friend set me up with a blind date, her name was Mandy. We hit it off and quickly bonded and for the first time since Jade, I was able to freely give of myself. I'll admit it still wasn't easy at first but I managed. Within a month I was her girlfriend.

Some 8 months later Mandy and I were passing a newsstand and I happened to catch the headline of one of the tabloids.

_"Actress Jade West, files for divorce from wife of 8 years, Kirsten."_

All I could do was shake my head as I looked at a picture of a tired looking Jade, coming out of a restaurant alone, on the front cover.

"You used to date her." Mandy said.

I shrugged and took Mandy's hand. "Used to, ancient history, come on let's go."

Mandy and I were happy, for a while at least. Though I had my first long term relationship we eventually drifted apart. It had nothing to do with Jade, but just I wanted a long term commitment and she increasingly seemed not too. We broke up after dating just over a year

While the relationship was a failure, I felt it was a success as finally was able to commit.

I can't say Jade was gone from my mind completely. I would think of her sadly and wonder just what happened between her and Kirsten. But unlike before I didn't dwell on it.

I had finally moved on.

**No one's Pov**

Some 4 months after Mandy and Tori broke up, Tori was exiting work at the police administration building, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Tori."

Stunned, Tori turned to see Jade a few feet away on the sidewalk. She was dressed casually and her hair was much longer. Tori couldn't help but notice the wedding ring was gone.

For a moment Tori stood indecisively a few feet from Jade. What would her ex do? Would she curse, scream or what. But nothing her her casual demeanor indicated she would do any of those things.

Tori cautiously stepped forward. "Hello Jade. What brings you here?"

Jade looked to the police building and then to Tori. "I'm going to do a ride along with a patrol unit tonight. Prepping for a movie part where I play a cop. I just need to sign some papers, saying that If I get killed, no one will sue."

"Oh."

Though Tori had moved on, she did feel the need to apologize for her behavior, both in the bowling alley and on the phone. Some would say that it wasn't necessary, but Tori thought it appropriate. It would finally put the past behind her once and for all.

"Jade?"

"Yes."

Tori shifted her feet, which was a habit when she was nervous. "I'm sorry about our last encounters. Both at the bowling alley and on the phone. I handled things all wrong. I had been for a long time."

Jade listened with a thoughtful expression and shook her head. "Don't apologize. I deserved it. The phone thing I mean. Don't worry about the bowling alley, I understand that."

"No, I was out of line, I said some nasty stuff."

Jade lowered her head. "Nasty yes, but you were right."

"How?" Tori said, looking confused.

"Kirsten and I were in love at the beginning, or at least I thought. But things went sour between us. She was a always bit materialistic and became even more so with my success and that caused problems. She cared more about all the clothes and designer crap in her closet than me. But that was just one of many things that got in our way. Though I never mentioned you, I would constantly compare you to her and criticize her for not meeting your standards. You said what you said to me at a point, where things were really going south."

Tori nodded. "I see."

"We had a fight after we left the bowling alley, nothing to do with you, a nasty one. I just wanted to know that someone could love me. I was feeling horribly insecure. Things only got worse after that. But on the phone when you let me have it, you were right."

Jade sighed. "I'm sorry. I was calling as I was looking to have an affair. I didn't know what I was thinking. I wanted to have an affair and some part of me wanted her to find out. Just to piss her off. You hit the nail on the head and you called me on it."

Tori's Jaw simply dropped. "I was right."

"Yes. And you were right about talking to my wife and that knocked some sense in me. So instead of taking the cowards way out, I tried to talk to her, make an honest effort to fix our marriage. But it was too late and she didn't seem to respond to any of my overtures."

"I am sorry Jade. I mean that."

Jade nodded. "I know. My marriage failed, but at least I can say I made an honest effort to save it and didn't cheat. So I deserved what you gave me. I was going to use you and that wasn't fair."

For a moment there was an uneasy silence at Tori though over what Jade had just said.

After another moment of silence Jade spoke again, now looking ashamed. "I know you hurt me all those years ago and you feel badly. But I have to confess something too. I didn't realize it at the time, but I left to hurt you. I hoped deep down that my leaving abruptly would hurt you somehow, cause you pain. I wanted you to know that I was leaving and never coming back. Leave you with no possibility of fixing what you did wrong. I also swayed Cat and the others against you, simply out of bitterness. So I played my part in this little drama. I'm sorry."

A somber expression came to Tori's face. "It's alright. I forgive you. Kind of sounds like this breakup messed both of us up. If it's worth anything, I did finally manage to forgive myself. I just had to realize that I made a mistake and people make mistakes. I'm human and that's that. But I did start this and Jade I am sorry as well."

Tori didn't expect it, but Jade quickly responded. "I forgive you. People screw up. "

There was another moment of silence as the two former lovers faced each other. But unlike before there was no sense of awkwardness, just a sense of relief and finality to it all. Each knew the other forgave them and knew that it was now all finally behind them.

"Aren't you curious?" Jade said after making a smile.

"About what?"

"You admitted you still love me. Aren't you curious about how I feel about you?"

Tori nodded. "yes, but I guess I'm trying not to live in the past anymore. I'm not sure if it makes any sense."

"It does. I never stopped loving you. But I think trying not to live in the past is the best course of action. We need to move on."

"It's probably a good idea."

Unexpectedly Jade put her arms around Tori giving her a hug. It was warm and welcoming and at the same time was sad as it felt very much like a goodbye. "I was never happier when I was with you. Thank you Tori" Jade said her voice choked up with emotion. "

Tori wanted to say something but was too choked up and simply held tighter. After a few moments the pair broke and Jade again looked at the building.

"Well, I got to go. Get those papers signed and meet the cops for the ride along."

Tori wiped her tear. "You stay safe and Take care. Goodbye Tori."

"I will. You do the same. Good Bye Jade."

The pair stared into each others eyes for a moment before they turned away from each other and started to walk away.

Tori walked about 6 feet when she suddenly turned around.

"Hey Jade."

Jade stopped and turned around herself, looking curious. "Yes."

"Would you be interested in having some coffee sometime?" Tori said, suddenly shifting her feet.

Jade narrowed her eyes and made her trademark smirk. "Vega, that sounds suspiciously like you're asking me on a date."

Tori seemed to get even more nervous. "We'll I thought that since we finally put our old relationship to rest, maybe we could….."

"Start over. A fresh start." As Jade said it, Tori could see a gleam in her eye.

Biting her lip. "I figured a single date wouldn't hurt."

Jade's smirk grew more distinct. "You realize you're asking out a moody, temperamental and sometimes morbid, movie star who still enjoys making children cry and has a bad habit of comparing people she dates or marries to her high school girlfriend."

Tori couldn't help but laugh. "If you don't mind dating a girl who's just recently gotten over the love of her life, has been accused of constantly farting in bed and I might just compare you to my high school girlfriend on occasion."

Jade tilted her head. "Seriously Vega. You mention the farting in bed before the first date. Do you want me to say no!"

Tori shrugged. "I'd just thought I'd lay it all out there."

Jade laughed. "Farting aside, you've got yourself a date. Call me tomorrow afternoon. 555-2368."

With a huge smile, Tori pulled out her phone and put Jade's number back in. "Mine is…."

Jade cut her off. "555-6162, I have another confession to make. You've kept the same number since high school and I never took your number out of my listing. Kind of pathetic isn't it."

Tori shook her head, realizing the irony that Jade had done the same thing she did. "Not at all. I'll call you tomorrow. Good Night Jade."

"Later Vega." Jade said with a smile, as she turned away.

**I will end the story there, with them agreeing to start again fresh. But I will say that they lived happily ever after. With an occasion fight about making children cry or farting in bed, but other than that, they stayed together happily and permanently. **


End file.
